guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruins of Morah (mission)
Mission Objectives *Kill Varesh. Note: General Morgahn is required in this mission. Rewards Walkthrough The mission consists of 2 parts: Part 1 Varesh will spawn as Prophet Varesh, Dervish on Level 29 with 3 Margonite Clerics. Varesh possesses 3 powerful skills: *'Earth Vortex': Varesh will use this skill frequently. It deals 15 earth damage every second to everyone in the area around Varesh for 30 seconds and will knock down foes using skills. ::You can use Attack skills and Stances freely, for you will not be knocked down. There must be a mistake in the description. You can't inerrupt this skill with soft interrupts, for it is an Attack. Use Clumsiness or Ineptitude to interrupt it. *'Frost Vortex': Varesh will use this skill frequently. It deals 50 cold damage every 3 seconds to foes around Varesh and will slow down moving characters by 90% for 10 seconds during the 30 seconds it lasts. ::You can't interrupt this skill with soft interrupts, for it is an Attack. Use Clumsiness or Ineptitude to interrupt it. *'Enchantment Collapse': Varesh will cast this Hex Spell on characters with Enchantments on them. When the target loses one Enchantment, it will lose every Enchantment. ::The hex remover Revealed Hex (and likely Inspired Hex too, though untested) appears to have a bit of an advantage here: normally it will strip a hex on an ally and become that hex for 20 seconds, however it seems that one cannot use Varesh's unique hex, so the skill will simply reset itself (recharge of 0) and one may strip off her hexes off many people very quickly, and for nearly free even with no attribute points in Inspiration Magic Kill the clerics first, then take down Varesh. After you have killed her for the first time, she will come back as a Paragon at level 30. Part 2 Varesh will respawn as Commander Varesh, Paragon at level 30 with some other enemies. There will be additional spawns after the first ones. Varesh's skills will be: *'Call of Sacrifice': Target foe loses 20 health every second for 20 seconds or until the target is at 20% health. *'Enemies Must Die!': All mobs target one player. After you have killed Varesh the first time, pull back to the point where you spawned. It is possible to pull the spawns one or two at a time without getting aggro from varesh. Proceed to kill the spawns and the additional spawns which arrive, till only Varesh is left. Without the other mobs, Varesh is not difficult to kill. Alternative 1: Move to the far side opposite of the point that you spawned once you kill the first incarnation of Varesh. If you move to your original spawn point the mobs will immediately wander towards your location then agro your party, possibly overwhelming you. Moving to the location opposite your spawn point will keep you out of the direct path of the mobs that pop up. If you are using heroes & Henchmen, be sure to lock their position at the top of the hill so that they do not wander down to far and agro more mobs than you can handle. Take your time to clear this side of the caldera of wandering parties of mobs. Once you have cleared the area move your party location flag closer to the bottom of the caldera and pull Varesh towards your party. There will be a group of mobs camped out on the map near your original spawn point but as long as you pull Varesh towards you they will not aggro. A faster, but more dangerous variation is to move forward instead of pulling back and attack varesh first. With many damage dealers in the party it is possible to kill her before your party gets overwhelmed. This tactic makes a master reward more likely, however you risk a complete wipe. Note: Lightbringer's Gaze now works on Prophet Varesh. Going in with a party using this skill will make the chances of getting masters much easier. See video for Masters (Blurry and not much use.) Creatures Monsters *Demons **Margonites *** 24 Margonite Cleric *** 29 Prophet Varesh *** 30 Commander Varesh **Torment creatures *** 28 Arm of Insanity *** 28 Shadow of Fear (Creature) *** 28 Herald of Nightmares *** 28 Spear of Torment Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Gate of Torment. *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Uncharted Territory. category:Nightfall missions